


helping hands

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: There's no better time for baking than autumn.





	helping hands

Sinara walked into the kitchen, setting down the take-out containers on the table and crossing over to the worktop to drop kisses on the children’s heads.

They barely reacted, continuing to knead the dough in front of them with utmost concentration.

Kasius was much more inclined to return her kisses, pulling her close and nuzzling at her neck.“I hope you don’t mind scones, love.”

“Scones are lovely.” She moved back enough to look at him.“What happened to banana bread and lamingtons, though?”

“There were some mishaps regarding the ingredients,”Kasius said diplomatically.

Their son, on the other hand, clearly had no interest in being diplomatic.“Ama ate the bananas.”

“Snitch!” Amarina dropped her dough to whack her brother with a spoon instead.“And you ruined the chocolate!”

He whacked her back, and Sinara took away both their spoons.

“Papa said the chocolate needed to go in the bathwater,”Kaznaq said with far more confidence than such a statement warranted.

Kasius chuckled as he ruffled his hair.“In a water bath, Kazzie. It’s not the same.”

“Says you.” Kaznaq shrugged.“Did you get sweet potato fries, Mama?”

“And burgers?”Amarina added.

Sinara nodded, shooting her husband a smile.“I think you’ll have to finish the scones without your little helpers.”

They had already abandoned the task in favour of the take-out boxes.

“But then who will make it more difficult than it needs to be?”Kasius asked, eyes sparkling with mirth as he got napkins before the kids could make a bigger mess than they’d already started.

“I can come distract you, if you’d like,”Sinara said.

Some of the scones turned out quite misshapen, in the end, since she’d nipped at his ear in just the wrong moments.

Or the right moments, depending how you looked at it.


End file.
